FullMetal Twilight
by Wos99944
Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy  hope so  will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: I realize that ending Love Triangle, many people are upset about it. So I decided to have a sequel to it. And one more thing that I'll like to announce, I completely don't know any single thing about the movie Twilight, I only know that this movie exist through a reviewer. So if anyone asks me why is this similar to that show, just stop it. The same answer will be, "I don't know anything about twilight. I only know some things through a reviewer at a later time." Okay? So okay, let's start our story.

Chapter 1: Surprise!

"Envy!" Ed cried throughout the mansion. "What do you want me to come here so badly that I need to skip my study time?" Envy was in the living room, paused his secret (to Ed) conversation to Greed. Greed coughed and head to his own room. Envy just jumped onto Ed, hugging him like a kid was happily hugging his favourite toy. "Chibi, I miss you. My, my. How early you've come today." Envy seems to be sweatdropping. "Hello, what's the time now? You've told me to come at the exact time, so now here I am." Ed twitched; he could almost heard Envy muttering curses under his breath. "If there's nothing wrong, I would be heading to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water." Ed stated and was about to head to the kitchen when he halted by Envy sudden shout. "NO! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE YET!" Envy cried. "Why not?" Ed was starting to suspect Envy.

"Well, um, there's…tons of milk in the kitchen, of course." Ed jumped back. "What the heck did you have lots of milk for?" "Well, um, because um…the whole vampire clans…always have a Milk Day every year…you see…it's a tradition where…we vampires need to stop drinking blood all day and start drinking milk to nourish nutrients. Hahaha, so…it's best if you don't go inside…" Ed nodded and started to stay away from the kitchen. "Then let's head to the attic to play games." Ed said, starting to head to the attic. "NO YOU CAN'T!" Envy cried again. "Why not?" Ed started to get annoyed. "Because that's where even more milk are at there. We don't have any more space to store the rest of the milk cartons so we used up all the space there to store the rest of it." Ed shrugged even more. Ed himself was about to head Envy's room when Envy shrieked. "Now what? More milk?" Ed pouted. "Oh no, I thought you are about to head to Greed's room. You know him, hahaha…" Envy seems to be heavily a sigh under his breath. Ed could almost suspect that Envy is hiding something from him.

"So what are we going to do now? There's nothing to do…" Ed said, throwing his shoes off his feet once he makes himself comfortable in Envy's bed. Envy thought for awhile with his hand on his chin before giving Ed an evil smirk. Ed gulped. "Oh no," Ed quickly make a run for it but Envy was quicker. He grabbed Ed and yanked him to the bed, sitting on top of him so he couldn't escape. Envy held up Ed's both hands up above Ed's head kissed him on the lips. Ed's struggling soon stopped as he was in pure heaven as he was heated up with Envy's passionate kiss. Envy takes off Ed's top followed by his own. Ed proceeds to take off his own pants and Envy's. Still, they managed to get their kiss unbroken. Envy was rather disappointed when Ed this time wears a boxer. Ed chuckled under their kiss but yelped when Envy started teasing his left nipple, breaking the kiss. It leaves Ed panting under Envy's touch and he moaned when Envy took his nipple to his mouth, sucking and licking. Ed moaned louder when Envy bit down on his nipple lightly. In an apologetic manner, Envy licked Ed's nipple.

Envy moves on to his other unattended nipple, giving it the same attention before moving lower. Envy started licking Ed's belly button, thrusting his tongue in and out of the belly button, Ed panted, following the beat of Envy's tongue as his stomach heaved up and down. Envy continued his way down and took Ed's dick to his mouth. He licked the tip first before he took it into his mouth, deep throating it. Ed cried and cum. Envy chuckled, enjoying his torture before moving his way down to Ed's balls. He teased the balls in the same way he teased Ed's nipples. Ed's face was burned in a red fire. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't. He found himself to rather enjoy…it. Envy continues his way down. He pushes his tongue into Ed's entrance and started whirling around it. Ed moaned, calling out his lover's name over and over again. Envy stopped what he's doing and walked over to one of his closet that stood far from him. Ed groaned at the sudden loss of touch. Envy rubbed his hands together after pouring the substance onto his hands. As he lay down onto the bed with Ed again, he pushes his middle finger into Ed's entrance, stretching the muscles inside. Ed bucked against the finger, rocking himself. Envy thrusted his finger before adding another, Ed started having little bit of tears dropping. Seeing this, Envy kissed the tears away and sent him butterfly kisses all over his neck.

Ed soon relax and Envy continue to do scissors motion inside Ed's entrance. As soon as he felt Ed is ready, he added another finger inside. Ed, soon getting tired of being stretched, he wanted to thrust against Envy's fingers but was hold down by Envy himself. Ed moaned and Envy chuckled. "Patience, chibi-san. This is only the beginning." Envy said as he added his fourth finger, stretching even more of Ed's muscle. Ed cried and yelped as Envy continued the same action until Ed could almost feel that Envy's whole hand is inside, searching his spot. Soon, Envy found it as Ed moaned quite loudly. Envy smirked and pulled out his hand, Ed moaned again at the sudden loss. Envy soon replaced his hand with his own dick. Envy thrusted Ed's entrance quickly, without even giving Ed the preparation to relax. Envy thrusted fast and with all his strength thrusted into Ed's prostate. "E-Envy!" The teen manages to cried out, upon hearing his name, Envy grabbed Ed's cock and started pumping up and down, sending him shivers of pleasures down Ed's back. Ed arched his back and head down as he continues to scream his lover's name in pleasures. Ed and Envy soon cum together at the same time with Envy's cum inside of Ed while Ed's cum shook all over Envy's and his own chest. After hitting Ed with another two thrusts, he collapses onto Ed's top. When he finally catches his breathe, he pulls his cock out of Ed and lay down beside the teen that is cuddling towards him. "I love you, Envy." Ed said, slowly drifting to sleep. "Me too, chibi-san." Soon, the both of them fell asleep.

Ed wake up only to find that the sin is not by his side. He dressed himself up and walking down the staircase. He found no one in the living room or their own rooms. He gulped down his throat as he walked into the kitchen, there was no one there as well, and there was even no milk too! Ed thought to himself, _don't tell me, they are all in the attics._ Ed shivered at the sudden thought of milk storing inside, but curiosity gets to the better side of him. As he walked in, a light shone upon him. He was surprised when everybody in Envy's family and everyone else, including his own brother, his best friend and Roy and his gang shouted, "Surprise, happy 16th birthday, Edward." Ed looked stunned for awhile before laughing to himself. "Oh yeah, how could I forget? Today's my birthday." He was then kissed on the cheeks by Envy. "Happy birthday, Ed." Envy said. "So where's my present?" Ed chuckled. Envy just smirked to the teen, whistling, "I've already given it to you, when we make out earlier!" "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BELOVED ED!" Roy shrieked when he heard what Envy said. "He was originally mine in the first place." Envy argued. Soon, the two of them got into a quarrel before the both of them walked out of the attics and got into the fight. Everyone run out of the room to stop the two love rivals while Ed just stands there, blushing madly. Ed stumbles through his pocket and look as a chibi-looking Envy was taken out as a key chain. Ed smiles and kisses the chibi Envy. "Thanks for the surprise, Envy."

Wos99944: Right. End of Chapter 1, Oh and if you guys are surprise why Envy, Ed and Roy are not chatty today, it's because I kept this story as a secret from them. Please don't tell them or I'll be toast, okay? So please review so I can prepare Chapter 2…Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Yo people, I'm back along with new chapter. Here goes your chapter 2. Oh and one last thing, don't tell Roy, Envy or Ed about it. I've been trying to hid this story as long as possible but the cat should be let out of the bag anytime now.

Chapter 2: The Ball

"Hey chibi-san!" Envy yelled across the hallway, his echoes could be heard a few miles away. Ed turned to Envy and stood a distance away from him. "W-What's up, E-Envy?" Ed stuttered. "I need to talk to you." Envy rolled his eyes and tried to get near Ed. But each time Envy took a step towards Ed, Ed moves back two steps and soon makes a run for it. "Chibi!" Envy pouted. It has been six days ever since Ed started to avoid him, all because of that stupid ball.

Flashback pov:

"Hey chibi, I want to ask you something." Envy said as he lay down on his bed, kicking off his shoes to the side of the door. "Shoot!" Ed blunted as he continue to study at Envy's study table. "T-There will b-be a ball next week, w-will you want to attend with me?" Envy stuttered. "Why not?" Ed asked, giving him the answer. "Oh thank god," Envy sighed. "I thought you wouldn't want to…" Ed rolled his eyes and turns his chair while putting his book down on the table to look at Envy. "Why wouldn't I go?" Ed asks. "You mean I didn't tell you?" Envy said. Ed shook his head, what could Envy be up to so badly that Ed himself wouldn't go to the ball. It was then Envy face-palmed himself. "I forgot to tell you something, you'll be cross dressing as a girl. Ed? Ed, where are you?" One minute Ed was there, the next minute he was gone with the wind.

Flashback Ends

"Envy had a little Ed,

tiny Ed, ranting Ed,

Envy had a running Ed

Who is running away from him."

Roy mocked as Ed run pass him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY AND LITTLE THAT HE LOSES TO A SNAIL IN A RACE?" Ed ranted while he was still running from Envy's clutch. "Shut your mouth, you stupid dog! Go bite some other female dogs." Envy groaned as he passed by Roy as well. Ed was still running, he turned back to only found Envy still chasing after him. He was so focused on Envy that he didn't know what hit him in front. He accidentally bumped into Wrath and Greed; therefore the three of them fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, Greed. Sorry, Wrath. But could you get out of the way, I'm…" Ed started but was interrupted by Envy. "THE TWO OF YOU LET HIM GET AWAY AND YOU'RE BOTH DEAD MEAT. GREED, YOU WON'T GET ANY ALCOHOL OR CIGARETTES FOR A YEAR. WRATH, YOU WON'T GET ANY SWEETS FROM ME AS WELL!" With that, the both of them grabbed Ed tightly. "Wrath, Greed. How could you?" Ed whimpered. "Sorry, both our lives are at stake." Greed said and Wrath nodded, agreeing with him. "Okay, boys." Envy smirked, still catching his breath from the run earlier. "To the backyard." Strangely, Greed and Wrath obeyed.

"Envy, I hate you!" Ed screamed while staring daggers at Envy. Envy felt bad for his chibi. "But you promise, chibi-san." Envy pouted, looking at Ed with his most innocent cute puppy eyes he could give to the blond. "You promise to go with me, which is tomorrow evening." "Not when you tell me to dress as a girl." Ed said. "Come on, chibi. It's just for a night." Envy begged. "Yeah, one night and there goes my reputation in the school. Poof! Just like that! Everyone will be mocking me till I swear that I'll never get up from my coffin even if I'm reincarnated." Ed said with angry threats under his tone. "Please Edward," Envy begged, going on his knees, to Ed's surprise. "Please, just this once. And I swear upon my dead body that no one in this school will know about it. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE MASTER EDWARD ELRIC!" Envy keep begging, bowing to Ed like how a god was treated when people need his aid. "Oh god." Ed sighed. "Curse my conscience…"

"Aww, my chibi-san. You look cute with that outfit. I do have a good sense of fashion, don't you think so too?" Envy commented when Ed finally had the courage to step out of his own room once he has changed. Ed was wearing pink fluffy dress that almost reaches to the floor with red cute long ribbons on his head and dress, even a ribbon necklace around his neck. His blond hair was also let down, touching his shoulders. "Shut up or I'll change my mind." Ed growled. "Wow, you do look beautiful with that outfit." Al commented. "If I hadn't seen this myself, I would rather be crashed by a car than to believe you're the same Ed." Ling said as he nods, agreeing with Al. Ed stared at them before registering them in his mind. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE BOTH OF YOU HERE?" Ed ranted.

"Him…" Al and Ling pointed at Envy. Ed glares Envy with daggers and could almost swear that after this, he will personally torture Envy till he begged for forgiveness. "Why you…" Ed was then interrupted by a car horn. Pride was in his eight-seat yoshitaka white car. "Come on, Envy, Ed. We're going to be late." "We're almost done!" Envy said as he tied his hair up in ponytail with a few strands of hair coming out as his front fringe. He was wearing black formal tailored coat with his formal black pants. As soon as he is done, he grabbed Ed's hand and pulled himself into the car. They waved to Al and Ling before they make their way to their destination. Al and Ling looked at each other, laughing their pants off. "Ah, young love." Al and Ling commented at the same time, continuing laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"We're here." Pride said as he got out of the car, with the rest of the family members, including Ed. "You're sure no humans are here?" Ed asks. "For the 101st time, anything but humans will be here." Envy started to get annoyed as Ed asked the same question over and over again during their way to the venue. "Don't be so annoyed, Envy." Lust said, she was wearing her famous sexy black outfit again with her black high heels. "After all, he has pride." "Lust, Lust. Can we go in now? I'm hungry." Gluttony rubbed his tummy. "Yes, yes. At a later time." Lust smiled at the fat short man. "Let's head in then." Sloth said. As the whole family went in, the people and the ball stunned Ed; it was so big that it could fit billions of people inside. Not only that, there are all sorts of people as well. One of them was like a succubus, another like a snow woman. Otherwise, others looked half-human with animal features. "Wow, what a surprise. My love rival is here as well." Envy and his clan looked at the werewolf clan, which are Roy and his little gang. "By the way, where's my Ed?" Roy asked, trying to search any short bond boy but to no avail. "You stupid dog, I have got to say not only you are an idiot, but literally blind as well." Envy smirked, while Wrath just chuckled to himself. Ed just sweatdropped. Roy took a few moments looking at Ed from head to toe before his knuckles turned white. "No way," Roy said to himself. "This cute little blondie is Ed?" Ed twitched an eyebrow. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE THAT HE CAN'T BE RECOGNIZED BY ANYONE IF HE WAS ANY SMALLER?" Ed ranted. Everyone in the ball looked at him. Ed just gulped his throat. "Oh my, is this Edward Elric, the renowned human who has captured the famous vampire, Envy and the infamous werewolf, Roy's heart?" One of them, who seem to be a witch, asks. "But I heard that Edward Elric is a boy, is it not?" another one who seems to be a dragon argued. "Perhaps 'he' crossdresses?" A snow woman said. Soon, everyone crowded around Ed, asking him his tactics, his personal life and more.

Finally what seems like three hours later, the ball had finished. Ed was in the backseat with Envy. The others were in front sleeping away. Only Pride, Envy and himself were still awake. "Why bring me here?" Ed asks. Envy just smirked. "So they will recognize you as my mate. So this way they won't bring you any harm, and so no female species will come near me. Otherwise, someone will get jealous." Ed pouted, "Who will be jealous if girls hit on you?" Envy chuckled and kisses Ed. "I love you, you know that won't change." "I know, Envy. Me too." Ed said.

Wos99944: Right, end of chapter 2.

Ed: There she is!

Envy: Why you…

Roy: How dare you pose our private life?

Wos99944: Oh dear, speaking of the devil…_quickly made a run_

Roy, Envy and Ed: _chase after Wos99944_

2 hours later…

Ed: Where could she be?

Envy: Let's search there…

Roy: Let's go then…

Ed, Roy and Envy: _walk to the other side_

Wos99944: _come out of her hiding place _please review as well…

Ed, Envy and Roy: FOUND YOU!

Wos99944: _continue running…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Oh god, SOMEBODY HELPED ME!

Roy: Oh you're so going to pay for this…

Ed: _hold onto Roy's hand _Come on, what's done cannot be undone…

Envy: Okay then, let me tell you all this, ESPECIALLY YOU READERS! YOU BETTER REVIEW OTHERWISE WE'LL FORCE WOS99944 TO TERMINATE THIS STORY INSTANTLY!

Wos99944: WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Envy: Let's see about that, _cracking his knuckles_

Wos99944: So…let…THE STORY BEGUN! _Makes a run for it_

Chapter 3:

"Yo chibi, what are you doing?" Envy asked. "Chemistry project." Ed answered. "So what is it about?" Envy was curious. "About how humans can have animal features so they can use it to enhance their senses." "So the species in that ball have influenced you, eh?" Ed blushed heavily. Envy nodded and kissed Ed. "Okay, I'll get some drinks, you want some?" Ed shakes his head and continually poured his liquid from one conical flask to another. "Thanks for letting me using your home lab, Envy." Ed said while continually his project. "No problem," Envy waved and makes his way to the kitchen. Just before he can even take a step, he heard an explosive sound coming from the lab. "Oh god, chibi-san." Envy cried as he banged the door and stared at Ed, "Um, chibi." Envy pointed at Ed. "What happened to you?" Ed raised his eyebrow and went to check himself on the mirror. Soon, he was screaming away, yelling for his dear life so loudly that Envy thought the whole world can hear.

"OMG! What have you done? Edward Elric?" The chemistry teacher, Mister Kimberly said, pointing at Ed's ears and tail. "Um, animal experiment?" Ed said. "I take some cat fur and mixed it with H2O, NaCl2, NH3 and some other alkali metals so when it explodes, I accidentally drank the substance so I ended up with this, a tail and a pair of cat ears." Mister Kimberly looked at him up and down. He pulled Ed's ears and Ed cried in pain and hissed back at the teacher. "Oh my god, you passed, Ed. Please send me a report after this."

"Holy cows, Ed. You're such a chemist." Ling said, admiring Ed's ears and tail. "I can't believe you're turned yourself into a chimera." Ed choked his drink, spitting everything out. "Ling, are you an idiot or what? A chimera's an animal mixture. Not a human and animal mixture!" Ed, Ling and Envy were sitting outside at the backyard; there are not so many students around because of Ed's weird appearance. "Wow, chibi. If you live with my family, that's what my family call a half human and a half-animal a chimera." Envy said, drinking his Gin Tonic that he secretly brought to school. "Yup, same as mine too." Roy said, he walks towards Ed with Riza. Envy chuckled, "So what did your brother say?" "Al go completely crazy since he's a cat lover. He even went as far as asking if I would be so scared to sleep by myself at night or do I want any milk. Like what the fuck, Al, I may be a cat but I 'm still a human, and I still FUCKING hate milk!" Ed ranted. Envy nodded and smirked, "Well, it looks like the rain is about to fall." Ed widened his eyes and quickly run to the nearest shelter. He looked up to check the sky only to find that the weather is still very clear. Ed glared at Envy, who is whistling away like an innocent kid.

"Oh shit, it really did rain after all." Ed said as he watches raindrops dripping outside. "Guess I do sing very badly." Envy whistled. Ed widened his eyes, "Envy, you do know I hate you sometimes, don't you?" Envy looked at him, faking a wound. "Aw, you hurt me. Little kitty." Ed twitched at that comment. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE THAT IF THE RAIN DROP ON THE POOR KITTEN IT WILL DROWN THE POOR KITTY?" Ed ranted. He then turned to the rain and singed,

"Rain, rain, go away.

Come again at a different day.

Ed the kitten wants to go back home,

Rain, rain, go away."

Instead, the rain got heavier. Ed hissed when the rainwater dripped on him a little. Envy raised his eyebrows. "I'll get an umbrella, so wait here." Envy run into the hallway and quickly got back with a big umbrella that can fit about four people, which is just as Greed and Wrath joined them to walk to the car park and get into the car. Envy droved Ed back to his mansion and as they stopped at the front door, Envy got out of the car and opened the umbrella, bringing Wrath, Greed and Ed inside before he parked his car at the car station.

"Oh god, that was one of the worse day I ever had." Ed complained. He went to the telephone and called Al. "Hey Al, I won't be back home till tomorrow. So make dinner for yourself, okay? Bye." He hanged up and quickly went to the lab and conducts the human experiment. He put in the same ingredient except changing the cat's fur to his own hair, which belongs to him before his change. This time, it didn't explode, as Ed was about to drink it, Envy snatch the substance from him. Ed hissed at Envy, "Envy, and GIVE THAT BACK!" "No way. Unless you and I have a little bit of fun first…" Envy pouted. "enVY!" Ed raised his voice. Envy walked towards the blond and kissed him. Ed meowed, instead of a moan. Envy could feel his own shorts trying to rip off. Soon, Ed cat's instinct takes over and takes Envy's shirt off, along with his skirts and pants. Ed licked Envy's collarbone, making the sin moaned into the sensation. Ed chuckles and continues his work. His tongue moves down, leaving a long trail of saliva down Envy's whole body, he was about to move to his dick when he feels someone pulling his tail. He yelped as the hand pumped Ed's tail. God knows when Envy removed Ed's pants. Ed tried to overturn the situation but Envy's pride refuse. "No way, chibi. You're one horny kitten so let's have a rough one, okay?" Ed nodded and as Envy laid him down on the table, he placed the potion over at the top of the cabinet and pushes his own dick inside Ed's tight entrance, which has not prepared. Ed cried in pain and without giving him any preparation or adjustion, Envy thrusted fast and furious, ramming in Ed's ass inside. Ed was overcome by the weird sensation and pleasure as Envy continues to hit his prostate right on spot. Soon, Envy pumped Ed's dick with the same speed and the blond soon cum on both of their chests. Envy soon follows and lay down next to Ed on the table, pulling his dick out. Ed was still not satisfied so he climbed on top of the sin and impaled himself on Envy's cock. Soon, he was riding furiously and gets himself pleasure as a reward. He kept doing this until Envy cum into Ed's entrance inside for five to six times. Soon, Ed cum too and pulled Envy's dick out of him. His semen was dripping down from Ed's entrance. As Envy and Ed got dressed, Ed drinks the potion and he reverted back to his human form.

"I can't believe being a cat can have too much hormones." Ed said as he was limping while walking down the staircase. "My ass totally hurt from yesterday." "So I guess the both of you are having rough sex, huh?" Al asked sheepishly. Ed blushes heavily. "C-Come on, it's not a big deal." "So I guess you like it rough, huh?" Al asked before he starts to run away from his brother. "AL…GETS BACK HERE!" On the other hand, Envy was still pumping his dick after he cum for three times. "Oh god, I need Ed instead!"

Wos99944: O-okay people, the chapter ends till here because Roy, Ed and Envy are still chasing me. So please review in the meantime while I'm trying to run away from their clutches. Over and out.

Envy: There she is.

Roy: Quick, before she gets away.

Wos99944: _vanished into thin air…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Okay, here's your next chapter, guys. And if you're wondering where's Ed and his two suitors, they're not here because right now I'm undercover. And please review or when Envy come back with Roy, they are so going to land me in the hospital and then I won't be able to post their secret life during the Love Triangle story. And a reviewer asked me about how Ed become a vampire and when did he conceives the twin and the period of time he spent while awaiting for his babies to come out. I'll write about that soon, if Ed doesn't get me first, in chapter 5 or 6. And this is between chapter 7 and 8. In other words, chapter 7.5. So, let the story begin…

Chapter 4: The puppies' training and Envy's pursuing of Ed.

"If you wolves want to learn how to kill a vampire, especially scions who are the second places to their leaders." Pride commanded. "Is there a rank in vampires as well?" Riza asked as she memorized everything. "Of course, there are seven ranks firstly leeches, secondly fledglings, thirdly servants, followed by nobles before to the rank of stalkers and scions. The last will be the elders, which are the leader and his or her family of the clan. Envy is considered the elder followed by Greed, then me, followed by Gluttony then Lust, Sloth and last but not least Wrath. So we are considered the Elders." Pride continued his speech. "Leeches and fledglings are the most easiest to kill. Servants can be easily killed but they are notified by the Higher ups. Nobles are considered normal to be killed, in other words, not too hard and not too easy to kill. Stalkers and Scions are placed second to their Elders so if you ever come across one, you should aim for their neck. They have no other weaknesses other than breaking their necks off." Armstrong raised up his hands and asks, "How do we identified them then?" "A good question asked by an Armstrong, as expected from the previous Head of Armstrong Wolf Clan." Pride commented. "It's easy actually. Leeches and Fledglings just kill mindlessly, so they are more or less like zombies with no mind of their own. Servants usually have tattoos on their arms or legs, rarely on their back. Nobles just acted like nobleman. Stalkers have a rather spectacular tattoo to signify their own power, and Scions are just like Stalkers, except that their tattoos are bigger. Well, for Elders you won't need to know anything like that, will you?" Roy and his gang nodded. Pride sighed.

"Well, Elders just have the same tattoos as each Elders have to represent their clan. You see this eye here?" Pride took out his eye patch and shows them his left eye. It shows a tattoo of a winged serpent trying to bite its own tail with a hexagram in the center. "This is a ouroboros tattoo that our clan Elders have. Did anyone notice any similarities of this tattoo with another Elders of ours?" Pride asked. "Now that you mentioned it," Havoc break the silence. "I've seen one of these on top of Lust's breasts." "In Gluttony's tongue too." Hughes started, followed by Marie. "At Greed's left hand too." "Wrath's toe underneath." "Sloth's upper left shoulders." "Last but not least, Envy's on his left outer thigh." Roy said, everyone turned to look at Roy, staring. "HEY! I'M NOT AS DIRTY-MINDED SO BADLY THAT I STARED AT THAT STUPID VAMPIRE'S THIGHS! IT'S JUST HIS TATTOO MAKES ME CURIOUS!" "Sir, curiosity kills the cat." Riza said. "It's the cat, not the wolf." Roy argued. "Well then, should we get started on the training?" Pride asked, everyone looked at him, nodded approving.

"Thanks for what you've done to my brother, Envy." Ed mocked. "Sorry, didn't expect that. But still, he will know sooner or later. It's best we tell him now otherwise his life can be in danger." "It does make sense after all." Ed put his hand under his chin. "Wow, so this is your mom and dad?" Envy asked as he looked at the picture. "Yeah, Mom died when I was just five and Al was four." Ed said. "Then where's your dad?" "Oh, that bastard got himself killed while conducting a experiment using himself." "Bastard?" Envy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. He left Mom when I was just three. He came back after Mom died and take care of us ever since. He tried to repent his mistakes but still I didn't forgive him." Ed said. Envy just nodded. "Well, your dad looks a lot like mine. In terms of appearances…" Envy smiled sadly. Ed looked at him. Envy never mentioned his parents until now. "My dad and mom used to be a great item until that meeting with Kindness. Ever since she tried to declare war, my mom and my dad tried to convince her not to do it and she manages to agreed with a condition. That is to get the next heir of their clan to marry her. So naturally, they agreed. But soon, Kindness went back her words under my nose. In order to stop her, Mom and Dad drank as many blood as they can from Kindness's troops. In the end, they died of exhaustion and overfeeding." Envy said as he slowly cried, breaking down in front of his lover. "She took my beloved parents away from me, and back then, all I can do is watch helplessly. But now, I'm going to change all that. Chibi-san…" Envy hugged Ed. "I promise I'll protect you with my life. I'll never let her touch you. And I'll never let her kill my beloved one again." Ed nodded and hugged Envy back.

"Right, now off with their heads." Pride commanded as the wolves repeatedly aimed for the dummies' head. "Now off with their hands." The wolves then switched targets from head to hands. "Now with legs." The wolves obeyed. "Now with their dicks." The wolves stared at Pride. Riza transformed back to her human self. "Um, excuse me." Riza make herself clear before she was attacked by Lust in the face. "That was what you get when you get distracted." Lust gives a small laugh before Pride resumed the werewolves' training. (Their training continues until the day they fight.)

"Hey chibi," Envy greeted as he came over the next day at night again, from his feeding. It was the fifth day fifth night already, just another two more days before the start of the war. "Hey palm tree." "Palm tree?" Envy twitched. Ed laughed and gives Envy a little peck. "Just kidding, let's go to my room." Envy followed Ed into his room and as he looked out of the window, he realizes that Roy is on guard today. Envy then played a smirk on his face. He sends Roy an eye filled with Lust and slowly make his way to the bed, knowing that Roy will be frustrated and jumped to the window and watch as he fucked his chibi. So, Envy kissed Ed, taking out his shirt followed by pants and boxers and then his own. Slowly he worked his way lower and suck Ed's collarbone. "Ah, E-Envy." Ed moaned. His moaning just turned Envy on, Envy leaves a trail of saliva on Ed's torso slowly to the teen's thighs. Then, Envy took Ed's cock by his mouth. Ed moaned loudly as Envy continues deep-throated and thrusted into the teen's cock. Ed soon cum and Envy swallowed it all. Envy took a look at the werewolf outside the window whose jaws could drop anytime now. So Envy soon signals Ed to wet his fingers and Ed obeyed. No less than a minute, Envy pushed his three fingers immediately into Ed's entrance and thrusted in and out. Ed moaned Envy's name to the world. Music to Envy's ears, but heartbroken to Roy's heart. Soon, Envy removes his fingers and replaced it with his own dick. Without letting Ed to relax, he rammed continuously into the teen's ass. Ed screamed his name beautifully as he and Envy cum at the same time. Soon, Ed collapsed in his own bed and Envy pulled his cock out. He dressed himself up and walked towards the window. Roy could almost be seen half-dead listening to Ed's moaning. Envy just smirked evilly at him and pointed his middle finger at Roy, before joining sleeping peacefully.

Wos99944: Right, end of chapter 4. Please review even if they are negative because I can see myself WANTED in public places set up by Envy and Roy with a reward of US$1,000,000. So in order not to let your wonderful author die, please review. So good-bye. I need to find myself a new hiding place. Seems that Envy and Roy are finding me here soon enough. _Quickly hid somewhere else. _And please give me suggestions so I can end this sequel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Yup, I take in a reviewer's suggestion of letting Roy be with Ed for a day, which I only make it to half-day. Oh god, all in one night I was chased down by almost everyone in the planet. Chased by people who want to read more of this story, chased by people who wants to hand me over to Envy, Roy and Ed and chased down by animals who wants to eat me. I feel so infamous out of the sudden.

Voice: There she is! WOS99944, WE WANT MORE OF YOUR STORIES!

Another voice: Quick, GET HER! WE NEED MONEY AND AUTOGRAPHS FROM ENVY AND ED!

Lions: ROAR…_we want to eat Wos99944 (like duh, animals can't talk, of course this is what they think now)_

Wos99944: Okay people; enjoy this story while you can! Time for me to hit off the road! _Runs for her life while the people who chased her down just to read her story stopped by…_

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

"Hey chibi!" Envy leaned beside Ed's locker who was taking out his textbooks for the next three lessons. "What do you want, Envy?" Ed asked, annoyed at Envy. "Look, I'm sorry that I haven't got enough time for you this week. It's all because…" "I know, all that vampire meetings and documents and the stupid things that Kindness have left for us to do has make you so occupied that you don't even have time for our valentine's day tomorrow." Ed interrupted. "That's exactly why I've come look for you." Envy said. "It's because tomorrow's valentine so I took the day off by hook or by crook. So I…" Once again, Ed interrupt, "Oh my god, you seriously have taken tomorrow off? I thought you would never do that…" Envy scowled, "Why? Did you already agree to someone's date?" "Yeah, Roy asked me out for tomorrow's valentine, so I agreed." Ed said. "Oh, I see." Envy frowned as Roy passes by and say hello to Ed, even to Envy, on purpose. "So, I'll pick you up at 2pm tomorrow for our **date**, alright Ed?" Roy smirked, watching, as Envy couldn't do anything but glares at him. "Yeah, I'll be waiting." Ed smiles warmly to Roy before heading off to his next class, leaving Envy calling out his name. "You'll get another chance next year, Envy." Roy mocked. "You better hope that he's not marrying me by then." Envy snorted, "Yeah right." Then, Riza called Roy over and he pull his tongue at Envy childishly before joining Riza. Envy just stood there, cackling evil laughter to himself. "We'll see about that, Roy Mustang."

"Hey Ed, are you ready?" Roy asked as he walked into Ed's house. Ed was wearing his red jean jacket with his long black pants, which is almost half-torn at his ankles. (Wos99944: Okay, stop salivating, and Ed's fans) "Yeah, after I finished braiding my hair." Ed called out from his room. "Okay then," Roy then welcomed himself on the couch, patently waiting for Ed while he watches Al doing housework. "Wow, you make a good house husband, you know that?" Roy commented. "Of course, ever since Mom died, I'm the one who has to do the cleaning since Brother's too lazy to do it. Otherwise, we would have to eat those unhealthy food, yuck!" "I heard that, Al." Ed said as he walked down the staircase. "You hurt your brother." He faked a wound, making Al feel guilty. "So see you at night, and for goodness sake, get that Winry out for a date." "BROTHER!" Al yelled, feeling embarrassed, he will get back at Ed after their date.

"So who's Winry?" Roy asked. "Our childhood friend who also happens to stay nears our house." Ed said, without knowing Roy twitched his left eyebrow. "She is a psycho mechanic who's only good at throwing wrenches at me for spoiling her automail. I don't see what Al likes about her actually." Upon hearing that, Roy breathes with a sign of relief. As Roy started the engine, the car broke down. Ed had to wait for Roy to fix it. "Of all days, it just happens to be today…" Roy face-palmed himself. "But that's okay, since the restaurant is nearby, we'll set off by foot. Is that alright with you?" Ed nodded and started walking with Roy side-by-side. "Shit, that didn't work." Envy said as he stepped out behind the tree. "Still, I won't give up." Envy soon got himself into his own car and follow Roy and Ed slowly behind and started shapeshifted himself to a random guy. As Roy and Ed walked passes a nearby small dirty water pool, Envy smirked and started accelerating until the dirty water splashes onto Roy's beautiful clothes. He got out of his car and quickly apologizes to Roy. Of course as usual, he was laughing on the inside.

"Oh god, this is so not my day." Roy sighed as he got out of his own room and walked down to the front door where Ed is waiting. So, this time, they got themselves a cab to take. And finally, what seems like a long way they finally reached their destination. Roy and Ed went into the restaurant while Envy could only look at them from the outside, eating his lunch. "So, what will you like to have?" The waiter asked. "I will like to have lamb chop and a plate of spring chicken." Roy ordered. "For your drinks?" "I'll have Bloody Mary and Virgin Mary." Just then, Ed comes out of the washroom. Roy waved at him as the waiter walks off to key in the order. Envy took this chance and shapeshifted himself into a waiter and sneaked in. "Excuse me, I'll help to key in the orders for the customers." Envy waved, the waiter nodded and passed to him the order before taking other customers'. Envy soon had a trick coming up.

"Here, gentlemen. Your drinks." A waiter said as he passes the Bloody Mary to Roy and the… "MILK?" Ed screeches through the whole restaurant. Everyone looked at Ed. "Didn't I call for a Virgin Mary?" Roy asked the waiter. "I'm sorry, I was merely following the order that the other waiter has ordered for you." The waiter argued before excusing himself. "Come on, Ed. It's not that bad, milk is in fact good for you." Roy tries to persuade. Of course, the stupid werewolf does not know about Ed's fears of milk. "No, I'm not going to drink it. It's disgusting." Ed shuddered. "Come on, Ed." Roy said. Soon Ed gets up, frustrated that the werewolf does not understand simple English. "I SAID NO! ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?" "ITS JUST MILK, ED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE FALLEN FOR SOMEONE WHO IS SO STUBBORNLY SHORT YET REFUSES TO DRINK MILK!" Roy shouted at him, losing his temper before realization struck him. Soon, Ed's tears were spotted on his cheeks. "I…I suddenly don't feel good. S-see you next time." Ed sobbed and run out of the restaurant. "E-Ed," Roy wanted to chase after the teen but not without paying the money first. He only has his credit card and by the time he finished, Ed was already long gone. Envy seen the whole show, was proud of his achievements for ruining Roy's valentine day, but at the same time, he wants to get to his chibi's side so they can conduct their date. _All right then _Envy thought to himself. _Time for plan B._

"Who is it?" Ed mumbled, as he sobbed quietly onto his bed. "It's me, chibi-san. Have no fear, Envy the shrimp's partner, the palm tree is here." Envy joked. Once hearing Envy's name, Ed rushed out of the room and hugged Envy, silently crying on Envy's broad chest. Envy, acting on instincts, cried out, "Holy shit, which the hell has make you cry?" "Roy, he…he insulted me." Ed cried. "He called me short…j-just because…I refuse to drink…milk…" "WHAT?" Envy got angry; he may be the culprit behind Roy's ruined valentine's day, but in what kind of position is he allowed to vent his frustrations on his chibi? "I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS!" Envy wanted to rush out of the room to torture Roy till he begged Ed himself for forgiveness. But judging that Ed refuses to let Envy go, Envy soon forget the vengeance he held against Roy and embraces the poor teen back, rocking him gently and singing a song of lullaby to calm him down. "My mother used to sing me that song. It always helps to calm me down." Envy said. Ed just hugged Envy closer, soon fallen asleep at the sin's lap. Envy couldn't help but sign, slowly bring him back to his bed and lay down beside him, joining him sleeping. Before the both of them knew it, it was dawn already, Envy groaned, his plan B had failed. They have wasted their time sleeping instead of what lovely couples should do. Soon, Ed woke up by Envy's groan. He apologizes to Envy. "Sorry about yesterday, Envy." Ed said softly. "I've fallen sleep that we didn't get to have our time together." Envy shook his head, "No, it's fine. Having you by my side was enough. And in order to make up for yesterday, why don't we have a family dinner with my family, you can bring your brother along too." Ed soon smiled and nodded; he quickly got out of bed to tell Al. Envy soon was startled by Al's screams. "OH MY GOD, BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Soon, Ed run back to his room and glares at Envy. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that after you cry, you wet your clothes. So I take them off of you." Envy scratches the back of his head, looking at Ed in a apologetic manner.

Wos99944: So, please review about what you think of this story, okay? And sorry that I break my promise in the previous chapter. I only plan to tell you about Ed's pregnancy at chapter 8. Because I have more plans coming up for the time being between Ed and Envy who are still currently dating only. Until then…

Voice: There she is. Envy sama, Roy sama, Ed sama…

Envy: Where have you been, Wos99944? Do you know how much I want to kill you now?

Roy: And how dare you let the whole world know about my ruined valentine day?

Ed: And how dare you want to let the whole world know about my pregnancy?

Wos99944: Oh no, until next time then…_runs like there's no tomorrow…_

Ed, Envy and Roy: Come back here. _Runs after Wos99944_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Okay, come on people. Stop chasing after me from all around the world. Won't you all get tired?

Envy: Speaking of someone, you're one yourself.

Ed: Yeah, you stop running then we'll stop chasing.

Wos99944: Not when all of you want to send me to the afterlife just because I've posted your Love Triangle secret life.

Roy: Yeah thanks a lot, which reminds me…_turned into a werewolf_…You're dead meat.

Wos99944: Eek, okay people, here's your chapter 6 and read it while you can. _Started running for her life_

Envy: You still dare…

Ed: Go Roy, eat her alive!

Chapter 6: What a wonderful palm tree!

"Man, this is fucking boring." Envy scowled, cursing and yelling for the whole world to hear. "Envy, I'm trying to study here." Ed argued. "And no cursing in my house, I don't want Al to learn all that, particularly from you." "But chibi-san," Envy protested. "We're supposed to prepare for our wedding, not staying here and study for our graduation examinations." "Hello, you're a vampire, remember? You've seen everything in this world for I-don't-know-how-many-centuries and of course you will pass everything on your graduation slips while I, on the other hand, am just a normal human with less than a century to live before passing on to afterlife and before that, I have to make a name for myself. So stop interrupting my study time and go play with that stupid doggy over there." Ed argued. Envy looked towards the direction where Ed is pointing and he smirked rather sadistically. Roy was still at the window, whining away to beg Ed for forgiveness due to his poor anger management. Of course, Ed have forgiven the werewolf but without telling him. He was rather enjoying his way of torture towards Roy. "C'mon, Ed. That doggy was no fun." Envy scowled again. "Okay, okay." Ed cried. "You give me five hours without troubling me and we can have the rest of the day for ourselves." "OKIE-dokie." Envy jumped happily, watching Ed studying so hardworking that he can't even felt his chibi-san was there.

"So, what should I do in the meantime?" Envy mentally thought to himself. "I can't play with chibi, his little brother is not here. Oh I know, I'll just have to do that!" Envy cackled to himself so loudly that even Ed could hear him from upstairs. "I hope he's not into something bad again. I have a bad feeling about this." Ed thought to himself before convincing that Envy will be fine. So he continues studying with his Ipod music on while Roy continues whining outside. "This is no fun," Envy yawned. He was sweeping the living room with a broom. Any dust that is visible to him is so dead when Envy is here making sure that his chibi's home is as clean as possible. Soon, he started moping the floor with a mop. And that took about an hour. Envy scowled, he did so much yet only an hour passes by? That's left four hours before chibi can play. Envy looked around the hallway, and soon giggling to himself. "Now," Envy cackled evilly. "Time for those bedroom." Soon, Envy started his cleaning in Al's bedroom before heading to Ed's bedroom, so he passes the study room where Ed is silently and cleaned his chibi's room. He was roaring with laughter when he found Ed's little cute baby picture. "Aww, how cute is little Eddy." Envy joked, and laughed to himself. "Achoo!" Ed sneezed, rubbing his nose. "I swear that someone has just called me small." Ed thought to himself, before resuming his studying. In the meantime, Roy was still crying and whining for forgiveness.

"Oh man, another hour only?" Envy groaned. _So that's two hours, huh? Another three hours before chibi comes play with me, how boring!_ "Now for the kitchen then." Envy hummed while preparing utensils to cook something for his chibi. Envy started turned on the stove while he prepares his ingredients. He started dipping shrimps inside and stirred them before adding a certain amount of oil inside. He continuously stirred them until they are well cooked. But before that, he added a little drop of milk inside. He chuckled to himself as the dead shrimps was moving all around the pan away from the milk as Envy tries to stir them together. "Hmm, reminds me of chibi-san." Envy joked, smiling to himself. After finish cooking them, he placed them in a bowl after switching off the stove and washing the pan. Envy opened the refrigerator and take out everything he need for his next course of the meal. He started switching the stove on again and placed a pot filled with water. Envy continues adding onions, garlic and whatever he needs to make for his chibi to grow quick, that includes the milk. He then covers it while letting the stove's on before setting his dessert for his chibi. He wanted to make a chocolate cake but then decided not to. Envy wanted to have at least chocolate for dessert. (Why not? Since he loves chocolate so much?) Envy then decided to have chocolate pie for his chibi. So he started his plans to make the chocolate pie. Envy finally finished what he needs to do already. There, on the dining table, is a full course meal only for Ed and Envy himself. "Why, time seems to passes on so fast when you start to cook." Envy looked at the clock, mumbling to himself, so that's total of five hours has gone by. Envy hummed a song as he went to fetch Ed.

"Hey chibi." Envy opened the door, making the teen shuddered a little as he woke up from his little nap. "What do you want, Envy?" Ed yawned. While Ed opened his mouth, Envy uses a measuring tape and measures Ed's open mouth. " New record, chibi-san. Your mouth sure grows but your height didn't." Envy teased. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF HE DOESN'T EAT ENOUGH FOOD HE'LL ONLY GET SMALLER?" Ed ranted. Envy laughed and hand a handkerchief to Ed. Ed had a questioning look, Envy just shrugged and tell Ed to blindfold himself. Ed does as he said and follows Envy's instruction until they both reaches the dining room. "Okay chibi-san, you can take it off now." Ed took off his blindfold and was rather surprised. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it's not a dream but still the food on the table is still there. "Hey chibi, are you alright?" Envy asked. "Oh my god, I can't believe it." Ed suddenly go on a jelly and went high, squeaking like a girl as if her idol has just asked her out for a date. "It's stew, it's pie, and it's shrimps?" Ed knotted his eyebrows. "See, how nice can I be, chibi-san. I can even prepare candlelit dinner for my future wife." Envy praised himself. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Ed squeaked. "I can't believe it. The way you decorated with shrimps and palm trees are so beautiful that I can't even bear to eat it." Ed said as he stares at the plate with admiration that has shrimps placed on top of the mayonnaise and nearby French fries that's scattered like ten here ten there are placed with two or three chocolate palm trees that has durian favors as its leaves. "What's the name of this dish?" "This is what I call "Shrimp's and Palm Tree's Love Dish," Envy answered. (OMG, Now everyone felt hunger too, right? My boyfriend has made this dish once for me and I can't help but wanted another round of it. Oh well, not everyone has a boyfriend who has creativeness for food. Just jokin')

"And look at this stew, it was ABC soup, except its stew." Ed squeaked. "There's some apples, beans and even cow's milk!" Ed squeaked. "Oh umm," Envy started protesting. "If you don't want it, I can always…" "NO! NOT STEW!" Ed interrupted. "There's nothing in this world that can compares my love for stew. Not even milk can stop my love for the stew." Ed smiled like an idiot. Envy actually sweatdrop as Ed character change in front of him. To think that the stubborn little spoilt brat was actually caring and loving when it comes to his favourite stew. Of course, Envy was taken aback. Who has influenced Ed to become like this? "It's been such a long time since I last had stew with my mom and Al." Ed started, bringing Envy back to the real world. "The last time I ever had one, it was Mom who cooked it for us. It's been ten long years." Ed smiled sadly. Envy understands and gives a pat on Ed's shoulder. "If you like it that much, I can always cooked it everyday." Envy replied. Ed smiled and nodded. "Wow, chocolate pie?" Ed stares at it marvelously. On top of the pie, there was actually a chocolate Ed chibi and Envy chibi statue in a wedding outfit. "Like it?" Envy asked. Ed laughed and shakes his head. "That's so like you, Envy." Ed laughed. "Come on, let's eat while the candles are still lit." Envy said, making Ed smile warmly at the sin before eating and chatting like what they should be on Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Roy was still at the window begging Ed for forgiveness.

Wos99944: R-Right, the end of chapter 6!

Roy: Hah, finally caught you now, Wos99944.

Ed: How dare you want to attempt to write about my pregnancy?

Roy: How dare you reveal my embarrassment moment to the world?

Envy: And how dare you reveal my niceness to the world? I may love chibi-san but I will not allow disgrace and insult to be shown upon me.

Wos99944: OMG, guys. This may be the last chapter you'll ever seen me. So long to the world.

The people who love my story: HALT, WE'LL PROTECT YOU!

Envy, Roy, Ed: What the hell? What are you people doing?

The people who love my story: WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOU, WOS99944! _Protecting Wos99944 by shoving her in between the crowds of people_

Envy, Roy, Ed: WTF?

Wos99944: Too bad then, when I'm surrounded by them, you can't kill me. So pls review so I can continuously be protected by this meanies. It's just the button below.

The people who love my story: YES. AT OUR SERVICE, MY LORD.

Wos99944: And red head rolling skull and his friend, pls check out the Envy and The Beast story that I've recently updated, I need your opinions on them. And next time, I'll post your chapter 7 & 8 soon. And pls do give me suggestions about a Roy x Ed fanfiction story. So looking forward to you. And to my sincerely reviewers and story readers who had been on a chase on my stories, I would like to thank you people as well. To express your thanks, just click the button down there. Thanks, bye. Stay tuned, folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Yo, people. Here's your chapter 7, which you all were waiting for.

Envy: Which will be about our wedding…

Wos99944: _yank away from Envy _WHEN THE HELL YOU GET HERE? AND WHEN YOU HAVE A CHANGE OF YOUR MIND?

Envy: Hey! Even I have memorable moments that I want to share with the reviewers and the readers okay?

Wos99944: Oh great, and let me guess, Ed and Roy still disagrees with me right?

Envy: Unfortunately, yes. But they started have a little change of mind when those people _pointing at the people who are by Wos99944's side, preparing to protect her _come to your aid.

Wos99944: Hope they'll be by our side then, so let's continue our story.

The people who love my story: AT ONCE, OUR WOS99944!

Chapter 7: The Wedding Day

"Oh gosh, where's the rings, where's the rings?" Envy cried as he went stumbling every little place to search for his precious rings. "Calm down, Envy." Sloth said sloppily as she tried to help Envy put on his wedding outfit but to no avail when Envy keeps moving from here to there. "Can someone remind me why do I have a brother like him?" Wrath said as he face-palmed himself. "What's the matter, Envy?" Lust asked as she knocked on the front door upon hearing all the noises in Envy's room. "The rings, the rings. It's gone!" Envy shrieked. "I can't find them! Oh god, of all days it has to be today!" Lust can be heard sighing outside and called out, "Envy, for goodness sake. You know when you yourself get too nervous and anxious you can't remember anything. Your rings with me, REMEMBER?" Lust empathize the last word. Then Envy stopped and laughed, "Oh yeah. I kinda forgot!" Envy scratched his head while Wrath give himself another slap on the face. "Now that's settled, let's start putting on your outfit, alright?" Sloth said gently while helping Envy to put on the outfit. "Right, I'll go check on our bride." Lust said as she prepares to drive her way to Ed's house.

"Ed, come on. Hold yourself." Al cried as he continually heard Ed throwing up continuously at the sink. "You can't blame me for this. Blame the guy who got me pregnant." Ed said halfway as he wiped his mouth. "Ugh, of all days it has to be today." "Well, well. Looks like someone has sing the same tune as him." Lust said as she walked through the front door. "Lust-san. You're here." Al cried, smiling warmly to the lady. "It's nice to see you here too." Lust sent her smile back. "So Ed, are you alright?" "Better than never." Ed said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Oh my god," Lust gasped. "You haven't put on the gown, the makeup and everything yet?" "How could I when I have morning sickness?" Ed grumbles. "Thanks to the idiot who got me pregnant." Lust chuckled before volunteers to help Ed out while Al goes prepares himself as he don't have time for all that as he's too worried for his brother. So Lust brought Ed back to his room. "Okay, you're done." Lust said as she applied the last makeup for Ed. Ed was wearing a silky white gown that reaches to his leg. It is sleeveless and Ed wears a pair of white gauntlets. His usually blonde braid was now down onto his shoulder length. "Please remind me why do I have to be the one wearing the wedding gown again." Ed groaned. "Well, cause you're the bride." Lust mocked. Ed just rolled his eyes. "Now for your hairdo." Lust take some of his bangs from his side and tied them to the back while still letting his hair back down. "Well, you're beautiful." Lust smiled. "Is brother ready yet, Lust-san?" Al called out from outside. "The bride-to-be is ready to go." Lust called out as she opened the door for Ed to walk out. "Wow brother." Al gasped. "You're beautiful, like Mom." "Thanks Al," Ed said. "I never thought I would have this day as well." The two Elrics smiled to one another. "So you're ready to go?" Lust asked. "Yup." Ed replied as he got into Lust's car with Al at the backseat. Lust nodded and started the engine, making their way to their destination.

"Oh god. I'm too nervous. I'm too nervous." Envy shrieked as he keeps walking right and left as he tries to calm himself down. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was tied up to a high ponytail. "Calm down, Envy." Greed said. "Your nervousness can't be compared to Ed-kun's. Thanks to you, he have morning sickness due to nervousness and thanks to Lust he can make the wedding preparations on time." "Oh my god, he have morning sickness again?" Envy shuddered. "That's no good. I need to go look for him." Envy was about to walk out of the room when Lust extend her nails and block Envy's way. "No can do, Envy. Any visit to the bride before the actual wedding ritual take place is forbidden other than his family." Lust sighed. Envy could be seen tearing his hair out of his head if not for his chibi-san.

"I, Pride from the Seven Deadly Sins clan," Pride said through the microphone, catching the guests' attentions. "Shall now announce the start of this wedding ceremony. And on behalf of our bride and groom, I shall be the official witness to their rituals and you are all welcome to witness their wedding. Now let's welcome Envy, the groom of this wedding." Applauses were heard everywhere as Envy walk up to Pride's side slowly. He's still too nervous from this ceremony. Greed can't help but chuckled as he watched Envy stiffened. "Now let's welcome Edward Elric, our bride." Ed was as equally nervous as Envy as he was about to throw up again. He quickly covered his mouth. "Easy Brother." Al said. "We wouldn't want anything to happened now do we?" With that, Ed calmed down, not feeling the urge to throw up again. Finally what seems like a long time, Ed reached Envy side, facing Pride who is in front of them. "We shall now commence the ritual." Pride announced. "Envy, leader of the Seven Deadly Sin clan, will you stay by Edward Elric's side, whether living in poverty or filled with riches, whether living with poor or good conditions, whether in the future death drove the two of you apart?" "Yes, I do. I'll do anything in exchange for his hand. Even if death do drove us apart, which can never do that…" Envy joked. "I'll still stay by chibi-san's side. Whether in death or in this world." There are silences in the room. "Well then, Edward Elric," Pride broke the silence. "Will you stay by Envy, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins clan's side, whether living in poverty or filled with riches, whether living with poor or good conditions, whether in the future death drove the two of you apart?" "Yes I do," Ed replied. "I'll stay by his side. Even if he's a big jerk, even if he's a big idiot, even if he's a real palm tree." He criticized. Many people sweatdropped. "I'll still stay by this foolish vampire's side. As he has offered me the world that anyone can never give." "W-Well," Upon hearing Ed's speech Pride sweatdropped too. Greed wanted to chuckle and Wrath wanted to cheer, supporting Ed but still they are silenced. "Anyone objects to this couples' wedding?" Roy started raising his hand but was hold down by Riza at his side. Roy cried a river of tears silently. "Then, you may transform the bride." Pride said.

With that, Envy pecked Ed with a long everlasting kiss. Slowly, he makes his way down to Ed's collarbone. He bit his neck and transferred the vampire blood over to Ed. Slowly, as the two of them pulled away from each other. Ed could be seen having his own fangs in his mouth, confirming the evidence of their marriage. All the vampires and werewolves cheered (including rolling skulls and their friends) except Roy, who is silently whining away inside while on the outside, he cheered for them as well. "And with that," Pride started. "You may exchange the rings." So Envy and Ed exchange the rings and helped each other put on them, shining beautifully on their fingers.

"Well, that was a long day." Envy yawned as he fall onto their bed. Ed nodded, "Well, what do you expect from the wedding?" Ed asked. "Well, I expect to have sex with chibi-san in front of their view, especially in the presence of that doggy, who is whining away." Envy smirked while watching Ed blushing every minute. "You pedophile." Ed chuckled, attempting to remove his outfit but was stopped by Envy. "Allow me, my wife." Envy smirked. Ed acted along with him. "You do know that I'm having your kids, right?" "Oh about that," Envy frowned but soon smirked warmly again. "I've checked it out and they says its okay to have sex after marriage." Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm joking." Envy laughed. "They says its okay after the foetus have stabilized after three weeks, which have already passed if I'm not wrong." Ed widened his eyes and cursed himself.

Envy just chuckled at Ed's reaction and continues to strip his wife in front of his entire view, admiring the wonderful skin on his mate that shone below the full moon. Envy sucked Ed's collarbone, which he knew it was the blonde's sensitive area. True to his words, Ed moaned loudly while arching his back. Envy took this chance to lick and suck the teen's nipples. Ed yelped as he was kinda surprised and turned on very badly by the sin's action. "E-Envy, quit the teasing." Ed whimpered, annoyed as Envy continues teasing his erection as his fingers continually passes by and brushes lightly near his erection. Envy knotted his eyebrows as he was confused what turns his chibi on before he laughed softly to himself. "Well, well. Someone got hornier when he's pregnant huh?" Ed blushes heavily as the thought of being pregnant was slammed into his face. "What…" He started to protest but Envy shut him up by giving him a kiss. In the meantime, he took his time stripping his tops before moving to his pants and boxers. It's not that he don't like to wear boxers, it's just that he was so used to wearing his tight skorts without his boxers that he started feeling uncomfortable wearing them. He was glad that he could finally remove the uncomforting boxers off his lower hips. (WOW, talk about many people nose bleeding at the thought of Envy wearing his tight shorts showing off his big clothed dick, too bad they were covered by his skirt). "A-Ah, Envy. M-More…" Ed cried as Envy squeezed the life out of his balls. Teasing the teen even further, he took Ed's entire dick to his mouth and deep-throated it. Envy continues sucking and licking while listening to the teen's purring and begging the whole time. "E-Envy, I'm, I'm…" Ed whimpered, Envy smirked and further deep-throating the teen, causing Ed to unable to take it anymore and cum inside the sin's mouth. Envy gladly swallowed all of it before kissing the blonde. Ed barely register anything in his mind. One moment he was fighting a tongue of dominance with Envy, the next Envy shoved his dick into Ed's tight ass and not even bothering to prepare him. Without giving anytime for Ed to relax, Envy thrusted his uke fast and furiously that sent tons of pleasures shuddered through the teen's body. Ed screamed in pleasure and moaned everytime Envy shoved his dick out until the head is almost out and shoved right back in, without failing to hit Ed's prostate everytime. "E-Envy, f-faster, h-harder." Ed managed to speak while panting to catch his breath. "Your wish is my command." Envy smirked, as he thrusted even harder into the blonde, sending shocks endlessly to Ed. "Ah, ah, ahh…" Ed continuously moaned shamelessly in front of Envy as Envy squeezes his hardened cock and pump it up and down, matching the speed and the strength of his thrusts. Ed screamed Envy's name in ecstasy as he came, followed by Envy. But Envy's not done yet, he continues what he is doing. Ed moaned and screamed the whole night along with Envy so badly that Greed and Wrath who are at the side of their room couldn't sleep. "Hey, keep the volume down, Envy. It's the middle of the day and we vampires need our sleep." Greed groaned. "Aww, what's Envy up to? Keeping my sister-in-law up?" Wrath mumbled, he put on his ear plucks but was still able to hear Ed's screaming through the mansion. Wrath got his answer when night came. Envy was smirking away as he came down for his 'breakfast' followed by Ed, who was limping to the dining table, causing a yelp from Sloth and a disagree Lust. Lust can be heard complaining that pregnant people this, pregnant people that, to Envy. Envy just scorched and winked at Ed, who was silently crying his ass was on fire.

Wos99944: So did you people like it? It's been awhile since I write lemons in this story.

Envy: Oh yeah, how proud can I be when I fucked chibi-san like that.

Ed: Yeah, thanks to you my ass hurt inside…

Envy: Well, thanks for the compliment, chibi-san.

Wos99944: _stood away from Ed _SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE AS WELL?

Ed: Well, I guess it's useless to kill you when this people _pointing at the people who are protecting Wos99944 from any threats _are here to protect you.

Wos99944: So you're saying…

Ed: I support your story. I do have my pleasurable moments with my palm tree sometimes…

Envy: Oh chibi-san…

Ed: Oh palm tree-san…

Wos99944: _swetadropped _Well, do review if you want to see Ed's torturous months of being pregnant in the next chapter okay? Over and out…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Hello, people…Here's the chapter where almost all of you are waiting for…Chapter 8, where Ed is declared pregnant and how he was tortured during his pregnancy…

Envy: Hey, I was brutally tortured by him too…

Ed: Well, who told you to marry me and make me pregnant in the first place?

Wos99944: Okay, okay, and also, I apologize for not updating earlier. I was busy...

Envy: Yeah, busy preparing graduation studies…

Ed: Which will start in 5 days time…

Wos99944: So please enjoy this little token of mine…

Chapter 8: First and Second Month

1st Month:

Envy groaned as he listened to someone having morning sickness again. He can feel the bed shifting every minute since 6 in the morning, with footsteps rushing to the bathroom. After finishing, the owner of the footsteps will return to his bed and tries to sleep before he started to feel like puking again. Envy sighed and wakes up, since he couldn't when someone is having morning sickness and moreover, breakfast will start in fifteen minutes time. Envy walked into the bathroom, staring at Ed who covers his mouth and wiped his saliva away. Envy patted Ed on the shoulder, "Are you alright, Chibi-san?" Envy asked with concerns on his face. "Y-Yeah, better than never." Ed is having his bags under his eyes again. "Oh, breakfast is starting in fifteen minutes time. So be ready for those milk." Envy teased, watching Ed growling at the secret word. Then Envy walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Ed-kun." Greed greeted as he watched Ed limping down the staircase. "Yeah, same to you." Ed replied, taking his seat at the dining table. He glared at the object on the table. His number one enemy, MILK! "Ugh," Ed shuddered. "Why must the kids have cravings for these?" Ed asks himself as he gulped down three glasses of milk in one gulp. "Here, I made something light for you." Greed handed Ed four sandwiches. "Thanks…" Ed smiled. "Of course, since you're currently carrying our clan's heir." Greed mocked. Ed sent daggers at Greed. "For FUCKIN SAKE, HOW MANY TIMES NEED I TELL YOU I'M A GUY?" Ed snarled. "Yeah, a special case." Greed teased. "Are you trying to imply that I'm a freak?" Tears started welling up Ed's cheeks. Greed widened his eyes. "Oh shit…" Greed curses, Ed cried loudly, waking up everyone in the house. "What's wrong, Ed?" Sloth quickly rushed down to check, only to find a crying Ed and a frozen statue of Greed. "Sloth! I'm a freak! I'm a freak!" Ed cried into the female sin's chest. Sloth sent piercing daggers at Greed. Greed sweatdropped, he should know better than to mock Ed. "Greed-kun." Sloth asked nicely, smiling a creepy smirk. "Y-Yes?" Greed gritted his teeth. "Do you want to die that badly?" Sloth started having a strange aura around her. "I-I'm sorry." Greed quickly apologized to Ed. "Yeah, sorry for being such a freak. I want to go home!" Ed cried louder. "N-No, what I mean when I said you're freakin'…handsome…" Greed quickly said. Ed finally stopped crying. "R-Really, **sniff**." Ed asked. "Yeah." Greed said. Then, Ed started being cheerful again.

Twelve in the afternoon:

"Ed-kun, what are you doing?" Greed asked. "What do I look like I'm doing? I'm sewing of course." Ed answered as he continue knotting. "Well, that looks a little too small, don't you think?" Greed said. Ed stared at Greed. "So you're trying to say my babies will be ugly?" Ed hissed. "N-No, that's not what I meant. What I meant is you're doing a…" Tears started welling up Ed's cheeks again. "You're trying to say I'm bad at sewing?" "N-No, um Ed…" Greed started. Too late. Ed cried again. This time, Envy came. "!" Envy shapeshifted into a big monster that has thousands of people's heads at his chest. Envy has black mane and his right pupil is dozens of them in red colour and the other in normal purple. "You want to die, eh?" Envy shrieked, Ed squeaked. Envy turned his attention at Ed. "E-Envy?" Ed started sobbing. "Yes, love?" Envy said softly. "You're scaring m-me…" Ed started shaking uncontrollably. Envy widened his eyes and shapeshift back to his usual form. "Oh, um, sorry." Then, Envy punched Greed in the eh-hem, there. Greed cried out. "You're lucky this time cause Ed's pregnant and I don't want to do anything that hurts my Chibi and his kids. If I caught you making him cry again I swear upon my dead body that next time, you'll die a fate worse than death." With that, Envy takes Ed away from Greed.

Six in the evening:

"Good evening, Ed-kun." Greed greeted and Ed greeted him back. "So Ed, what's the catch?" Greed asked. "Well, it's stew for the main course, chocolate pie for desserts and pumpkin cream soup for appetizers." Ed replied, sitting down his seat. "What, again?" Greed groaned. Lust came by and chuckled, "Why not? I start to like them…" Lust said, careful in her words. "I can't imagine anyone having the same thing for dinner. That person got to be crazy!" Greed said without thinking before realization hits him. "No way…" Greed was about to apologize but again, Ed get to cry first. "So you're trying to say I'm not a human?" Ed cried. "LIKE DUH, You're a vamp now." Greed replied, hoping to settle the blond instead, it got worse. "So now you're implying that I'm not a normal vamp…" Ed sobbed. "Yeah exactly. Wait…nonono, that's not what I meant…" Ed cried loud again. Lust took the lead this time. She continues used her Ultimate Spear, tearing skins and hair apart from Greed. Greed continued to scream and Lust was chasing behind him.

The Next Day:

"Hey Wrath, so what does it feel to be a kid?" Ed asked Wrath, the youngest vampire in the family. "Well, I think being a kid is fun, except when it comes to studying." Wrath said. "Why?" Ed asked. "Because we'll get to have lots of attention from lots of people." Wrath said. "They are more like brats to me." Greed interrupted. Ed looked at him. "So you think kids are brats?" "Of course, they are so spoiled, and disgusting." Then, Ed stands up, walking out of the room. "Ed, where are you going?" Wrath asked. "I'm going for an abortion." Ed replied simply, and Wrath rushed in a nick of time to stopped Ed. "Envy, ED 'S GOING TO ABORT THE BABY!" Suddenly, a loud thump from Envy and Ed's bedroom and quickly loud footsteps are heard stumbling down the staircase. "Where's chibi?" Envy panted. "Here." Wrath said. Soon, Envy spoke to Ed like a caring husband, "Chibi-san, what gives you an idea of abortion?" "Greed says that kids are disgusting." Ed answered. "So I thought we shouldn't have kids. I'm scared you'll leave me because of them…" "No silly…" Envy spoke in a soft warm voice while sending daggers to Greed. "I love kids. Especially when the parents of the kids are you and me." "Really?" Ed pelted up. "Of course." Envy answered. "Say, you looked tired right now, why don't you go back to your room fort and sleep for awhile? I'll call you when dinner's ready." "Can't you accompany me?" Ed asked. "Give me five minutes and I'll back in our room." Ed smiled and nodded, making his way to his room.

After Ed closes the door and Envy assumes he was already at the staircase, he gritted his teeth and smirked sadistically at Greed. "Wrath, do you want to play?" "Of course, it's been a long time since I had fun." Wrath said, accompany his brother's smirk. Soon, Greed's screams run through the whole room. (It's soundproof at the basement). Envy shakes some dust from his hands and walked back to his room to accompany his chibi. Greed was there, bleeding profusely. Wrath went to the blood bank to fetch blood for Greed.

Dinnertime;

The whole family was silenced as they were having dinner. Ed was having mountains of food in front of him, yet, he manages to finish them. "Say Ed-kun, won't be eating all that food makes you fat?" Greed started and the whole family dropped their utensils to the floor. They looked at Ed and gulped. "Uwah," Ed started crying again. "You stupid…" Envy banged the table and stood up, preparing to send a punch at Greed when Pride patted his shoulder. "Why don't Ed and you go back to your room? We'll settle this…" Envy nodded and take Ed back to their rooms. As soon as they heard a door closed, the atmosphere suddenly become dangerous. Greed gulped.

"Envy, what's all that screaming?" Ed asked as the sin puts the blanket and covers up to Ed's chest. "Oh that…" Envy sweatdropped, as he heard Greed's murderous screams running through the whole mansion. "They're just playing a new game, that's all. Why don't you go to sleep, chibi-san?" Ed nodded and quickly fell asleep, followed by Envy as he shift himself beside Ed. He can still hear Greed screaming away like there's no tomorrow. Ah, what beautiful music to his ears.

Indeed, the next day, Greed landed himself in the hospital.

2nd Month:

"Finally, the morning sickness stopped." Ed cheered as he wakes up early in the morning without having to puke in the morning. "Yup," Envy smiled, being thankful to the kid inside for letting him sleep peacefully for once in the past four weeks. "And I guess it's time for me to visit Winry." Ed said. "After all, it's time for those repairs to be done." "Yeah, since you seem to have grown quite a lot." Envy replied. Indeed, Ed has grown up to Envy's chins and his automail arm and leg are starting to get uncomfortable. "Thanks to your kid." Ed scowled as he remembered drinking milk for the past four weeks without stopping. Envy chuckled before getting out of the bed and changes into his regular outfit while Ed just combed his hair and waited for Envy before setting out to their location.

"Hey Winry," Ed waved at the blonde girl. "Oh hey Ed." Winry smiled. "Wow, you've grown taller. So let me guess, you need me to repair your automails, am I right?" Ed sweatdropped and nodded, Winry then notice Envy, who is by Ed's side. "It's a good thing I've got it prepared three days ago. So you're ready?" Winry asked and Ed nodded, preparing for the pain. "1,2,3!" Winry pulled out the arm followed by the legs. Ed cried out loud, screaming in pain. "Hang in there, you're halfway there." Winry then pushed the new automails back and finally, the process is over. "T-Thanks, Winry." Ed panted. "You're welcome." Winry replied. "We'll be heading off then, bye." "Bye!"

"So how's the pain, chibi?" Envy asked. "It'll be fine." Ed said, moving his right metal arm perfectly. "I bet during your childbirth, it will be worse." Envy chuckled. Ed twitched his eyebrow. "Y-Yeah, you're probably right." Ed shuddered. "In the meantime, it's time for your checkup, isn't that right?" Ed jolted. "Ugh, fine."

"So how's the checkup?" Envy asked. "Well, the doc said everything's fine. I need to come back in a month's time." Ed replied, Envy nodded and sent Ed back home.

"So what…" Ed started but then interrupted by Envy with a kiss. "Just sleep, you need nutrients from sleep." Envy replied. "It's been four weeks since you're able to sleep soundly. So catch up." "Okay, night Envy." "Night Chibi" Envy replied. Slowly, the blonde teen sleep away.

"So how's my brother?" "He's fine. The foetus is stable enough to finally settle down. Otherwise, chibi-san will have to suffer throughout those months." Envy replied. "Haha, so he's a lucky one." "Me lucky too. Otherwise I can become one of the night vampires. I still have a day job you know." Envy complained. "Haha, I see." The voice can be heard sweatdropping. "So have you decided yet?" "Yeah, I decided to stay with you guys. It'll be more convenient visiting Brother." "I'll be waiting then, see you tomorrow Al." Envy smiled. "You too." Al replied before hanging up the phone.

Wos99944: Right, the end of Chapter 8.

Envy: Wow, I can't believe Greed's that pitiful. For once, I felt I've accomplish something great in my life.

Ed: Aw come on.

Wos99944: Well, be sure to catch the next chapter to know about the third and fourth. And maybe if I have enough reviews, I'll add in the fifth month. What do you say?

Envy and Ed: So please review so Wos99944 can prepare chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine

Summary: Sequel to Love Triangle. It happens when Ed and Envy are still dating with each other. Basically, obstacles stands in their way and lots of comedy (hope so) will happen between those two. And of course, warning, yaoi…

Wos99944: Well sorry for such a late update…

Envy: Hah, you don't even have a choice right? You do have graduation examinations after all. If you don't graduate this year, you'll be throwing your face to the street.

Ed: For once, Envy's right. Story can wait, right?

Wos99944: You're right…but still, I'm so sorry for such a late update. Please enjoy this chapter where we'll show The Third, Fourth month. In addition, the Fifth Month is also added to show my apology. So let's begin…

Chapter 9:

The Third Month:

"Brother! How are you!" Al smiled as he walks into the living room where Ed is sitting on the couch as Envy closes the front door. "Al, you're here!" Ed cried, hiding his face in Al's chest. "So how's the kid?" Al smiled sadly. "Sniff…the kid's fine…" Ed sniffed. "Brother…" Al's smile turn into a frown. "Why are you crying?" "Greed…" Ed paused. "He calls me a fatso…" Al suddenly had a dark aura emitting out around him. "Greed-san…Greed-san where are you?" Al hummed as he goes looking for Greed. Suddenly, Greed screams like there's no tomorrow again. "THERE YOU ARE, COME HERE YOU STUPID DICKHOLE!" Al shouted as Ed could hear the dropping and throwing of utensils in the kitchen. Ed was shocked by Al's hot temper. "NO ONE DARES TO TEASE MY BROTHER AND MY FUTURE NIECE OR NEPHEW!" Ed was shaking terribly. At the same time, Envy walked into the living room and was jolted when he sees Greed fly throughout the window.

Envy pointed the injured Greed. "So what did the bastard do to deserve that from Pride?" "That's no Pride…" Ed replied, showing his scared expression. "Al did…" Envy dropped his jaws. "You can't be serious, chibi-san. Your bro just did that? He wasn't even a vampire for goodness sake!" Just then, Al walked back to the living room, shaking the imaginary dust from his hands. "Greed-san, the next time when you're about to bully Brother please think before you act." Al said nicely. Envy widened his eyes and he even twitched his mouth. "What an Elric family. Like Ed, like Al." Envy said.

"So where's my room?" Al asked Envy. "O-Oh, it's the room next to chibi-san and mine. It's at the one near the stairs." Envy said. "Oh thank you very much." Al bowed before he headed to his new room, walking up the stairs. Envy for once, was scared of the human called Al. Even Ed accompanied his fears. "So Greed, are you okay?" Envy asked, actually mocking the greedy sin. "B-Better than never…." Greed said. He tries to say something but he fainted. Envy shakes his head and look at Ed. "Chibi-san, for once I've never thought that your brother is so scary." "Of course, he has always been taking Mom's genes." Ed said. (He has already calmed down from his previous trauma.) Ed yawned and Envy brought him back to their room and sleep.

At lunch:

"Good afternoon, Brother." Al said as he watched Ed who has just woken up from his nap came into the kitchen. "Good mo…. OH MY GOSH!" Ed screamed through the entire mansion. Envy once again thumped to the floor harshly and jumps down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen. "What the hell, chibi-san what do you scream f…" Envy widened his eyes and paused as he watched the pan cooking lettuces by ITSELF. "Al, h-how…" Envy slowly tries to point the cooking pan.

"Of course, I'm a witch's apprentice." Al smiled. "After Brother leaves the house, I've decided to make myself useful by asking a witch to be my teacher so that I can at least defend myself while you're gone. Of course Brenda wouldn't agree at first. But after I persuaded her for at least a dozen times, she agrees to teach me. So what you're seeing right now is a future wizard." Ed had finally calmed down from his minor heart attack. "But then why didn't you tell us earlier on?" Envy asked. "I've forgotten about it. I was about to tell you guys when I heard Greed bullying Brother. So I had to just lose my cool and beat him up." Al gives a small chuckle. That's when Envy and Ed made their mind up. Never make Al angry les he turn you into a frog!

At dinner:

Greed has finally wake up from his little coma and decided to sat down beside Pride and stay as far away from the little wizard. "Please accept this little token of mine. I wanted to let you guys taste my cooking." "Urg, finally something new." Greed groaned. "Something new?" Al was curious. "You see, Al-kun." Greed said. "We've been eating chocolate pies and stew for the last two months. If I don't have something new soon, I'm going to puke." "Really?" Al was seen angry for a while. "Because you see…although the desert is different from what I hear from you…" Greed's smile turned into a frown. "We're going to have stew…" Greed went mad. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Greed cried. "NOT STEW AGAIN! WHO WOULD TO EAT THAT DISGUSTING STUFF! HE'S A FREAK IF HE WERE TO…!" Greed shuts off his mouth, he watches Ed whose eyes were hiding behind his bangs. There was a sniff from the teen.

"Uwahhhhhh…" Ed started crying again. Envy tries to comfort Ed but to no avail. Envy glared at Greed, and banged the table. "So you want to die that badly huh?" Envy was about to shapeshift when Al held out his hand. "You dare disrupt my brother, the source of my life. To pay that price, I turn you into ice." Instantly, Greed turned into an ice. Al continues his chanting. Everyone stares at Al. "I'll torture you till you plead for your life, until then, enjoy your price." Then Greed started turning from ice to rice. Slowly to all sorts of things that Al could describe him. "For the last of your training, it's a pig you're turning. Until then, better hope you won't get bitten." All said as Greed was turned into a pig. Almost everyone laughs at the sight of seeing Greed's head on top of a piglet's body. "Please…oink…oink…" Greed said in a child tone. "Please turn me back, turn me back!" Everyone roars with laughter. Even Envy took a few pictures of him before signaling Al to turn Greed back. Al nodded and turned him back. Greed panted and everyone lowered his or her laughter. "If you dare to make Brother cry again, this is so going on the Internet…" Al threatened.

And for once, Greed heed to Al's advice.

The Fourth Month:

"Come on chibi, it's time for your medicine." Envy said as he tried to wake Ed up. "I don't want to…!" Ed pouted. "Chibi…!" Envy pouted as well. "If you don't eat your medicine, your brother's going to turn you into a frog!" Ed yelped and quickly takes his medicine before heading back to sleep. "Hey Brother!" Ed pouted as Al head into his room. "It's time for your milk." Al cried. "I don't want to…!" Ed cried. "Now, now Brother…Otherwise I'll turn you into a frog…" Al hummed. Ed squeaked and drinks his three glasses of milk at one go. "Thanks Brother…!" Al smiled. Ed sniffed, "No fair, everyone's been threatening to turn me into a frog." "Come on Brother," Al said, smiling sadly. "It's for your own good." Ed continues pouting and went back to sleep. Al sighs and shook his head before he walked out of Ed's room.

At lunch:

"Chibi, here's your lunch!" Envy cheered as he walks into the room with a tray. "I don't want to eat it!" Ed said as he was playing the latest game, DJ Max Portable 3 on PSP. "If you don't eat it, I'll tell Al to turn you into a frog." Ed paused his game and quickly drinks his share of blood and his chocolate pie before resuming his game. Envy patted Ed's head. "Thanks a lot, chibi-san." Slowly, Envy walks out of the room. Ed sighed, "Why must everyone threatened the same thing everyday?"

At dinner:

"Brother, it's time for dinner!" Al called out. "Yes, yes. I'm on my way." Ed groaned. He walks down the stairs slowly as his stomach growls. "Your fav, chibi. Stew!" Envy said as he pulls out the seat for Ed and push it back. "Thanks Envy." Ed said as Envy sit back. "No sweat, chibi-san." Envy winked at Ed. Ed smiled before starting to eat hungrily.

Ed yawned as he and Envy makes their way to their bedroom. "Envy?" "Yes chibi-san?" Envy said. "Why does everyone threatened to turn me into a frog?" Ed asked. "Well you see, you keep refusing to do some things. So we had no choice but to do it." "So I guess if I obey then you guys wouldn't threaten me?" Envy nodded. "Okay then."

The next day:

"Chibi, time for your medicine." Strangely, Ed does what Envy tells him to do. Envy was surprised for once. The lazy Ed manages to follow what he is being told. Envy smiled and he finally has one less problem down. Okay then, ten out of twenty troubles to go.

The Fifth Month:

At the morning:

"E-Envy. Ah." Ed moaned. "Yes, chibi-san?" Envy panted. "I'm…I'm going…" "Then do it…" Envy replied. "A-Ah, E-Envy!" "What's going on here?" Al slammed the door. "Brother can't be exhauster from this sex activities when…" He stared at the couple. Envy was just massaging Ed's knees. "T-There, E-Envy." Ed moaned. "So are your cramps finally okay?" Envy asked. "Y-Yeah, f-finally." Ed groaned. "So what are you saying, Al?" Al blushes. "N-Nothing. I just thought you g-guys are doing that." Ed and Envy laughed. "Oh Al, don't be silly. Envy haven't done it for the past few months I've been pregnant." Ed chuckled. "Yeah, Al. Seriously since when did you have such thoughts?" Envy cackled. "I…um…" Al blushes even heavily.

Al closes the door, heading back to his room. Ed and Envy chuckled.

At noon:

Al heard noises from the side of Ed and Envy's room. "Ah, h-harder. Envy. That's right. That spot…" Ed moaned, panting. "You mean like…this?" Al could hear the bed's moving. "Ah, yes. Envy…Harder…" Soon, Ed's moans started to fill into Al's room. Al quickly crushed the door down. "Hey! Envy! What did I say about…" Al twitched his eye. Ed and Envy are just watching videotape of them having sex earlier before Ed's pregnant. "Oh my god, you recorded them?" Al shouted. "Why not?" Envy asked. "It does bring back the memories." Ed joined Envy. They cackled again as Al blushes again. He closes the door behind.

At the evening:

Al was tired. He kept hearing things that are not real (on live). "Aw, Envy." Al closes his ears, hearing Ed moaned. "I'm…I'm going to cum!" Okay, this time is no joke. Al opened Ed's door and walked into the room. "BROTHER!" Al shouted but all he sees was Ed pumping his own cock and Envy was sleeping. Al blushes and closes the door again. "Our plan seems to be working, Envy." Ed said as Envy sit at the bed. "Hah…"

At night:

Al finally was worn out. When he heard Ed and Envy moaning again, he decided to forget about it and just sleep. Meanwhile, Envy sucks on Ed's nipples. Ed moaned at the sensation. "It's been awhile. Ah!" Ed yelped as Envy bit down lightly on Ed's nipples. "I can't hold back either!" Envy said, wiping his mouth with his mouth. "So should I just heat up fast?" Ed nodded, "Please do, just thrust into me now! I needed you so badly," Ed cried. Envy nodded and positions his length as Ed lies on the bed on his stomach and lifted his ass up high. Envy pushed his cock all the way inside, causing Ed's inner muscle to tear and bled. "A-Ah, E-Envy!" Ed moaned loudly. "Hang on tight." Envy warned as he thrusted in and out fast and hard into Ed's prostate. Ed moaned as Envy pumped Ed's cock roughly, matching the speed and strength of his thrust. "A-Ah, ENVY! I'm…I'm going to cum!" Envy smirked, "Me too, chibi-san. Let's cum together." "Ah ENVY!" "AH CHIBI!" The both of them cum at the same time. Envy gives Ed a couple of thrusts before he slides it out of Ed and sleep beside Ed.

The next morning:

"Brother! It's time for…" Al said as he walked into the room and found the room slugged with some fluids. Ed and Envy are nowhere to be seen. "ENVY! BROTHER!" Al screamed through the whole mansion.

Wos99944: Great, end of Chapter 9!

Envy: Please review so that Wos99944 can prepare the next 6th and 7th month.

Ed: Who knows, she might add in the 8th month!

Roy: And where's the Red Head Rolling Skull by the way?  
>Wos99944: <em>stays away from Roy <em>since when did you get here?  
>Roy: Ever since the story ends. I just realize my foolishness of rebelling against you. So I've decided to apologizes to you…<p>

Wos99944: Fine, apology accepted. And like Envy and Ed says, please review and you might get the 8th month as your reward for reviewing!


End file.
